Given the ever-increasing complexity of semiconductor devices, many integrated circuits (ICs) are designed with various test circuitry present. Typically, such test circuitry is specialized to perform a particular test on a given functional unit or block of the semiconductor device. For example, such test circuits can include design for test (DFT) circuits and other circuitry used for debug or test features. Still further, some circuits include additional error detection and/or correction circuitry such as may be used during operation modes in the field when high levels of reliability-availability-serviceability (RAS) are needed.
However, additional circuits increase complexity consume chip area and power consumption. Furthermore, significant design efforts are needed to develop specialized circuitry for such diverse needs.